InuYasha: And I Miss You, A Heartwarming Fic
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: A one-shot. Sota feels lonely with his big sister Kagome always away from home. The disconnect he feels...would it last forever? Rated K, suitable for all ages.


**Story**: InuYasha: And I Miss You, A Heartwarming Fic  
**Author**: Nocturne & Aoi  
**Written**: June 9, 2019  
**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: K  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own InuYasha, but we do own the idea of this short tale.

* * *

**{One-Shot: And I Miss You}**

Kagome reread his words. He felt lonely without his older sister. She really had been too busy that he never got to see her much. The only time he did see her was when they were having dinner. But she rarely asked him how he was or how school had been like she usually does. Instead she would venture of to the Feudal Era with InuYasha and the rest. How many friends she made and how much homework the teachers would give her whenever she returned to the present.

She was so preoccupied when she discovered that portal in their family's well within the shrine. Before she would would always come to his room to play some games or tell him stories about anything random.

She was always busy.

She was always brushing him off.

With a sigh, he closed his book and started on his homework. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps coming upstairs and knew it was his sister. He waited patiently, hoping she'd come to his room or remember her promise to play with him.

He heard her footsteps drawing closer to his room and then just when he thought she would come to his room, he heard the footsteps going further away. The sound of a door opening and closing then a click of a lock told him she had gone straight to her room locking the door behind her.

She had once again forgotten her promise.

He let out another sigh and went back to his homework.

* * *

The next day, Sota came home from school and ran straight to his room. He had a bad day at school. His teachers gave him more homework than everyone else just because he was the top student in his school. His friends had begun fighting for no apparent reason and had got him involved. And then to make things worse, his teacher reminded him that Sister's Day was coming and they had to write a page about their sister as their homework, those who didn't have sisters had to write about something else.

He had sat on his desk for more than half an hour but no words would come in mind for his sister. If it had been asked to write about his sister before she went to High School, he would have finished his homework by now.

He picked up his pencil and began writing other than his homework.

_Dear Onee-chan… do you miss me too?_

_When you're adventuring in the Feudal Era, do you miss me?_

_When you come home and locked inside your room, do you miss me?_

_When you're on the phone, laughing and talking to your friends, do you miss me?_

_When you bring your friends over sometimes taking them straight to your room, do you miss me?_

_When I ask you to play with me but you promise to play another day, do you miss me?_

* * *

"Sota! Dinner time!"

The eleven-year-old boy glanced up at the sound of his mother's voice shouting from the bottom of the stairs. He looked back down on what he had been writing. With a sigh, he stood up and headed downstairs.

His older sister was already seated at the table with his parents. Pouting slightly, he sat down opposite her. He avoided making any eye contact with her, not wanting her to catch on to his unhappiness. He still loved his sister that he wouldn't want her worrying about him.

It seemed that it wasn't working because Kagome was staring at her little brother. She frowned at his quietness. Usually he was perky and talkative. She got the feeling something seemed to be bothering him.

She let out an exasperating breath as she realized for the first time ever since she went off adventuring that she had been neglecting him.

Throughout the dinner, she had tried to coax him into talking but he only gave her a few words answer. It made her worry even more. Her parents didn't think anything of his strange behavior. Maybe because they have become accustomed to it through the months she had been absentminded about it. After helping her mother clear the dishes and wash them, she headed upstairs hoping to talk to her brother.

"Sota-kun?" she called out in a sing-song voice. She was standing just outside his room. She knocked on the door softly. "Sota-kun?" she called out again.

She got no response. Instead she was met with silence from the other side of the door with no sound of any kind of movement. She turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door open. She peered inside through the small gap she made.

"Sota-kun, I'm coming in," she said. Opening the door wider she entered the room.

His room was smaller and neater than hers. A single bed was propped up in one corner of the room, he had a trunk full of toys at the end of the bed, there was a door that led to the walk-in closet, a computer in another corner and next to it a small desk for him to do his homework on.

She looked around the room but there was no sign of her younger brother. Just when she was about to leave the room, an open book caught her attention.

She glanced at the door and listened for her brother. When she heard nothing, she tiptoed over to the low desk and skimmed through the page. Her eyes grew wider as she read his writing and she covered her mouth when a small gasp emitted from her mouth.

Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. She turned to the next blank page and picked up the pencil that lay on the desk. She began writing, quickly as she didn't want her brother catching her in his room. As soon as she finished, she placed the pencil down. With a satisfied grin, she slipped out of the room, leaning the door slightly open.

* * *

Sota came back after having to go to the bathroom. He found his door slightly ajar. He opened it wider and found his room the way he had left it. He tried to recall if he had left it open or not. Shaking his head, giving up on the thought he walked over to his desk and sat down on the cushion. He gasped when he saw another handwriting that wasn't his. He began reading what the context said.

_Dear Sota… I do miss you._

_I miss listening to you chatter about your day._

_I miss listening to you laugh._

_I miss talking to you._

_I miss telling you stories._

_I miss playing with you._

_And most of all I miss our time together as brother and sister._

_If you really, really miss your Onee-chan then come to the family shrine._

_Love Onee-chan._

Sota was grinning by the time he finished reading. He quickly ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could take him and pass his parents who yelled at him not to run inside the house. He made it to the backyard where he found his older sister holding a soccer ball under her arm and smiling at him widely.

"What do you say we play a little game of soccer?" she asked with a raised brow. Soccer was one of the sports they had in common and both of them loved playing together, though she enjoyed archery a bit more.

Instead of replying or getting ready to play, he ran to his sister and enveloped her into a bear hug.

"I love you, Onee-chan," he cried out.

She tapped his head, smiling down at him. "I love you too." She kissed the top of his head.

The two broke apart after a few minutes and began to play. They were back to playing like old times, laughing and messing around.

Later that evening, Sota had gone back to his room and finished his homework. He wrote more than a page as he had a lot to say about her.

And when Sister's Day finally came, Kagome had taken Sota to the Zoo where they had spent the day together.

Kagome vowed that she would not let her brother feel lonely ever again. She always made time to spend her time with him whenever she came back home to re-supply, even if she had homework.

Nothing could stop her from showing him how much she loved him and was there for him.

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is always most appreciative. We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.**


End file.
